


Coming Out

by hobyblack



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobyblack/pseuds/hobyblack
Summary: Malia is excited to be Lydia's girlfriend, but she is a little worried about telling her friends about her sexuality. I wrote this for Femslash February a different year and posted it on Tumblr but I figured why not share it here?





	Coming Out

Malia couldn’t believe it. They had rescued Stiles from the Ghost Riders and he was back into existence again. Part of her was elated. He was the first person she really made any kind of emotional connection with. But now, she had made an emotional connection with someone else. A romantic connection even.

Which was unfortunate because she was supposed to be dating Stiles. At least before he popped out of existence. Even worse, he had told Lydia that he loved her before he disappeared. Now Lydia and Malia were together.

Kind of a tough thing to come back to, after being gone so long.

“How are we going to break it to him?” Malia asked.

“I don’t know. I guess we haven’t really told anybody,” Lydia said nervously. “No one even knows I’m bisexual.”

“Oh, God. I forgot about that. You’re actually coming out of the closet for the first time,” Malia said.

“Yeah, I’m kind of worried,” Lydia said.

“Well, why don’t you try coming out to one person first that you think will handle it pretty well?” Malia asked.

“That’s actually a great idea,” Lydia said, impressed. Malia was glad she had read that on the internet, it made her seem more emotionally intelligent.

“Okay, so who do you want to come out to first?” Malia asked.

“Do you think Scott would be a bad idea?” Lydia asked. “I mean, I know he’ll react fine. I’m just worried he’s going to tell Stiles.”

“Hopefully Scott can keep a secret about something this important,” Malia said, although she wasn’t entirely sure.

 

* * *

 

“Scott, there’s something I have to tell you,” Lydia said, sitting him down. She remained standing. Malia who was beside her did the same.

“Yeah, okay. What happened? Is it something serious?” Scott asked, concern in his eyes.

“No, nothing happened dumbass,” Malia said, instinctively lashing out when he made assumptions.

“Uh… I just wanted to tell you I’m bisexual,” Lydia said, trying to get the words out before she changed her mind.

“Lydia, that’s great!” Scott said.

“It is?” Lydia asked.

“I’m bisexual, too!” Scott said. “I’m glad you told me.” He got up and gave her a friendly hug.

Lydia was almost tearing up. The acceptance felt good after years of uncertainty and hiding.

“Tell him about the other thing,” Malia said.

“Malia and I are a couple,” Lydia said.

“Wow,” Scott said. For a moment he continued to smile and then a second later he realized this was probably going to hurt Stiles’ feelings badly. “Did you tell Stiles yet?”

“No, we didn’t,” Malia said. “You can’t tell him until we’re ready.”

 

* * *

 

The four of them got together at one of the tables outside the high school. Scott was there for emotional support, whether for Lydia or Stiles was uncertain.

“Okay, Scott said you guys needed to talk to me and I think I know what this is all about,” Stiles said.

“You do?” Lydia asked.

“Yeah, I told you that I loved you while I was still dating Malia, and I’m really sorry. To both of you. That was really unfair of me,” Stiles said.

“Thank you,” Malia said. “But that's not it.” She grabbed Lydia’s hand and held it.

“We’re dating now,” Lydia said.

“Wait, who’s dating?” Stiles asked.

“Me and Lydia,” Malia said.

Stiles stared at Malia and then Lydia with wide eyes. “Oh.”

“I love her,” Malia said.

“You do?” Lydia asked, shock on her face. Even if Malia did, Lydia doubted if she would tell anyone.

Scott groaned. “Malia, you're supposed to tell Lydia you love her the first time, not just let her overhear you say it to someone else!”

Malia turned to Lydia, grabbing both her hands. “Lydia, I love you.”

Lydia was tearing up. “I love you, too.”

“Great, you’ll say that back to Malia,” Stiles complained.

Malia and Lydia laughed quietly. It didn't matter what Stiles thought anymore. All that mattered was each other.


End file.
